This invention relates to a packaging laminate.
More particularly, this invention concerns such a laminate that is capable of being used as a bag for containing bulky cuts of meats having exposed sharp edged bones.
In the meat industry, a frequent problem is the shipping of the bulky meat cuts containing exposed sharp edged bones from the butchering and meat-preparation location to the site where the meat possibly is to be further processed and/or distributed. It is necessary to package the bulky cuts of meat hermetically in order to prevent drying out, exposure to contamination, and access of insects and the like.
The meat cuts are normally relatively bulky and the bones as contained therein often have relatively sharp edges. For this reason it is generally unsatisfactory to simply bag the cuts. It is standard practice either to ship the meat in waxed cartons or the like, or to place separate protectors around the sharp bone edges if bags are to be used. The use of cartons is expensive and wasteful of space. The use of bags necessitates the laborious task of applying the additionally required protectors. These protectors typically comprise woven cloth or synthetic materials impregnated with a waxy compound to give them some flexibility. The cloth or synthetic material is cut and shaped to fit over the sharp ends of the bones and the meat cuts are then bagged. Often an excess of such material is used, with resulting undesirable increase in costs.